


Music & Calculation

by mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird/pseuds/mildlychaoticandaggressivelyweird
Summary: A bunch of smutty Grant Cohen/Sammy Lawrence fics





	Music & Calculation

Grant shivered, the cold air of his office practically chilling to the bone. Of course, the stingingly cold draft wasn't the only problem, but Grant didn't think he should attend to the main one he had: His boner that was starting to get uncomfortable in his dress pants.

_Maybe I should..._ He thought. 

He dropped his pen onto the desk, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers, grabbing ahold of his already dripping cock, eliciting a whimper from himself as he did so. He began to roughly jerk himself, leaning back in his chair and letting out a pleasured whine, screwing his eyes shut and panting softly.

He didn't expect Sammy to walk in, his eyes flashing open and his face flushing a bright red as he stuttered and stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain himself. "S-Sammy! I didn't e-expect you!" He blustered, mentally hitting himself for such a stupid response. Sammy nodded slowly, looking down at the obvious elephant in the room. "I see that," He responded, skulking around behind Grant, leaning over him. "Well, don't stop on my account. Please, continue. I liked seeing you like that."

Grant looked up at Sammy in confusion, before quickly looking away and continuing to stroke himself off, whimpering and panting. He whined, and Sammy chuckled, feeling his own pants begin to tent as he watched Grant desperately try to get himself off. It wasn't long until Grant let out a cry, gripping onto the chair with his free hand as he came, biting his lip. He panted heavily, cum covering his hand and his cock. Sammy reached down and grabbed Grant's arm, leaning down and licking up the sticky substance that had made such a mess on the accountant's hand.

Grant blushed and watched him do so, and he let out a soft whine once he pulled away. He closed his eyes and continued panting, not realizing what Sammy was doing. Sammy got down on his knees in front of him, leaning down and taking the cock into his mouth, causing him to jump and look down at him.

"S-Sammy, what are you doing?" Grant asked, shuddering as Sammy dragged his tongue across the tip of his dick. 

"We wouldn't want to leave any behind, right?" He responded, chucking and starting to suck him off, feeling his cock harden once more in his mouth. Grant let out a whimper, running his fingers through Sammy's hair, pre-cum already starting to drip out of him for the second time today, which prompted Sammy to swallow it as he sucked, getting a little rough and causing the other to yelp and whimper. He pulled off, looking up at Grant with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, didn't mean to get too rough. He crawled up over Grant, maneuvering his own cock out of his pants and rubbing it up against Grant's, earning a moan from him. He reached down and shoved a pair of fingers into the accountant beneath him, and used his free hand to grab both their cocks, and squeeze them together, stroking them both off in unison. Sammy seemed satisfied as Grant moaned and whimpered beneath him in pure bliss, his cock twitching in need for another release. 

Sammy added another finger, earning a loud moan from Grant, and a bit of pre-cum leaking out of his cock. He got rougher with the stroking, continuing to fuck him with his fingers.

He grinned as Grant grabbed onto him, whimpering out to Sammy as he was brought to another climax, squeezing his eyes shut and being practically immobilized. He panted and whimpered as Sammy jerked and used him through his climax, until the music director soon reached his own, letting out a loud moan.

Grant let out a little sound as Sammy pulled out his fingers, and he closed his eyes once again. Sammy chuckled, causing him to open them, and look at him with a questioning look. "Oh, don't worry, we aren't done."


End file.
